Betrayal
by Vhiela
Summary: Ron and Hermione betray Harry, and Draco's the one to help him. M rated for language and MAYBE later for smut.
1. Betrayal

Hey, I don't own any Characters from Harry Potter.

Hope you enjoy, Read and Review please

_'thoughts'_

_'past'_

He sat staring down the corridor, his legs crossed in front of him, hands pulling on a loss thread from his school pants. His eyes were glazed over, thinking about what had happened earlier that day. He was sat in a dark corner of a deserted corridor, a chilling breeze sending shivers down his spine, but he didn't seem to notice.

_He down the corridor towards his common room, his mind spinning from all the information he had been told by Dumbledore. He had just been to one of their lessons. _

_He absently told the fat lady the password and climbed into the common room. There was only his best friends there, sat in the comfy chairs, everyone else had gone to bed already. They were sat talking with each other, not noticing the portrait open to let Harry in._

"_I'm getting tired of this, why do we have to be his friend any more?" Ron said angrily._

"_Shh, Ron! Someone will hear us, and it's under Dumbledore's orders that we are, you know that." Hermione replied._

"_But 'Mione, he puts us in danger ever year. I'm getting tired of it. I mean come on, last year we were facing Death Eaters, for f-ing sake!"_

"_I know Ron, but we can't do much. Dumbledore told us to do it." _

"_Well if this is how you feel, then don't bother, and you call yourself friends? Ha, don't make me laugh." Harry finally spoke, making them both jump out of their chairs._

"_Harry!"_

"_Mate, we-"_

"_Save it for someone who gives a shit 'mate'." Harry sneered the last word and left the same way he had come through. _

Harry sat thinking about all the years he thought they were his friends. All the times that they had spoken, laughed, shared feelings, shared thoughts, shed tears together. _It was all a lie. They were never your friends. _He thought. He was angry at himself, for not seeing it himself sooner. The sly looks of disgust, the whispers behind his back. He punched the wall next to him, drawing a sharp breath from the pain shooting up his arm. His eyes watering slightly, but he refused to cry, not wanting to give them pleasure over his torment.

There was movement to his right, but he didn't notice it, until it was too late.

"Potter?" A Slytherin prefect, a little surprised, said.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts, to look in to his crushes face.

"Malfoy."

"Are you crying, Potter?" A hint of laughter in his voice.

"Fuck off, Malfoy."

"Oh? Such bad language from the boy-who-lived, and being out so late, hmm, so how many points shall I take." He said putting on a thoughtful face.

"Take as many as you want, I couldn't give a shit." Harry got up and strode past Malfoy, only to have him grab his arm. Malfoy peered into Harry's face, he noticed the angry and hurt look in his eyes.

"What happened?"

"None of your business."

"And here I am, trying to be nice," he mocked a look of hurt, but then turning serious, "no ones here, just us, tell me what's wrong, Harry."

Harry, without looking him in the face, told his what happened. "They used me, they said they were friends, but really they were being ordered by Dumbledore." He finally broke down, tears sliding down his face. Draco wrapped his arms around the trembling boy, letting him cry on his shoulder.

"Shh, love. Come on, you'll be staying with me tonight."

Harry stiffened, "But what about your house mates? They hate me, they'll hate you if you bring me down there."

"I don't care, Pansy already seems to know about us, and the others can get stuffed, I _am _a Malfoy after all, they can't say much." Harry rolled his eyes, but let him lead him towards the Slytherin common room.

I hope you liked it, I'll continue if you review and like it :D

Thanks ~


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, thanks for the nice reviews !

Again, I don't own anything Harry Potter; plot, characters etc.

They might be a little OOC in places, hehe don't kill me, but I can't really have them at each others throats if it's supposed to be Harry/Draco. Forgive me =')

On with the next chapter.

"Draco, just think for a second, would you? If we go through there, everyone will know, are you sure you want that?" They both stood outside the Slytherin common room, Harry pulling on Draco's hand, trying to move him away from the stone wall. Draco was having none of it and stood his ground.

Draco turned around to face Harry, "you're not ashamed of our relationship, are you? Because I'm not, and you shouldn't be either, I can't just stand there and pretend I hate you, when I know your stupid griffindorks have shown their true colours, I might have done that a few years ago, but I've changed. You changed me." Draco had turned his head slightly away at his last sentence, a pink glow visible on his cheeks.

Harry put his head on Draco's face and turned it towards him, "You know I'm not, I'm just afraid, about everything, the gossip mostly, I've certainly had enough attention to last a life time, you know, being the _boy-who-lived_ and all." Harry joked, making the Slytherin smile.

"Don't we all know that." Draco said rolling his eyes, making them both laugh.

Draco pulled Harry to him, and kissed him lightly, making Harry sigh into the kiss, relaxing his tense shoulders. The kiss got even hotter and more sloppy as they kissed, only breaking free to draw breath. Both panting, foreheads touching, looking into each others eyes. Love filling both pairs.

"I love you," they both said at the same time. A smile broke out on both faces, Harry pecked Draco's lips once more and said, "I trust you, so lets do this."

Sorry it's so short, I'm a little busy with college and things at the moment =/ so I thought I'd just give you a little bit, even if it is just a tiny eeny weenie bit lol


	3. Chapter 3

Hey so sorry I haven't updated, just a lot of thinks have happened and I haven't had the time. I'm putting it on hold for the time being and I'll hopefully pick it back up when I can, sorry again.

Hope you can understand :)

Vhiela.


End file.
